Gives You Hell (1)
This episode is the 3rd episode of Season 12. Main Plot The show begins with Katie entering a board room trying to retake her position as the school president, Marisol asks her if she believes she can actually do it and Katie replies cheerfully that she can, and just to forget about Drew . While discussing plans for the pep rally coming up, Mo mentions Drew, causing Katie to fall into tears and Marisol telling everyone to leave the room. Later, Marisol and Katie are seen sitting on a couch, where Katie is still crying and tells Marisol that Drew and her had sex, but that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone, they then promise to have a sleepover that night to help Katie feel better. When Marisol comes over, she brings Mo and Jake, hoping that Jake will hook up with Katie and make her forget about Drew. After all four play a board game together, it becomes awkward and Marisol tells Mo that a "makeout session" has his name all over it, leaving Jake and Katie alone, where they begin to makeout, but Katie begins to cry, telling Jake this wasn't helping her get over Drew, making Jake feel used but he offers to help Katie, telling her that she just needs to get her anger out, they go to Drew's house to throw eggs at his window, but when Katie finds Bianca's car there, she throws all the eggs at her car and breaks her side mirror, forcing Jake to pull her away and run. The next morning, Bianca is seen fixing her car with Drew and Adam when Katie walks by commenting on it. Bianca yells at her and the two almost fight but Drew and Marisol stop them, Drew tells Katie to stop and move on and leave Bianca alone. Later when Katie is putting together the hockey team tape Dallas gave her, she finds footage on there of Drew stumbling drunk and joking about how he slept with Katie, Katie is furious and uses the footage during the school pep rally, putting Bianca into rage and dumping Drew. Mr.Simpson confronts her and says he will see her in his office, Marisol asks Katie what's wrong with her and she says she doesn't have to pretend anymore, that she is finally "free". Sub Plot Eli goes to propose a play to Mr. Simpson, but finds out that Becky has already came to him with an idea, so he suggests that they do one together. Eli meets with Becky at The Dot and tells her he will take care of getting a crew together. He talks with Clare about it the next day, clearly expressing that he doesn't like Becky. He shows up to propose the play he wants to do; a modern version of Death of a Salesman, but Becky cuts him off to say that she has already decided what play they are doing. A musical version of Romeo and Juliet. Eli is quite outraged by this. Third Plot Campbell meets Maya and Tristan in French class when they're asked to group up and Tristan immediately starts to like him. The next day, Maya tells Tristan she got a friend request from Campbell on Facerange expecting he sent Tristan one too, but he didn't. Tristan becomes jealous and goes on Maya's Facerange while she's not in the room and talks to Campbell, finding out they have so much in common. Later, at lunch, Campbell goes to ask Maya if she wants to borrow his Lost Season 1 DVD, which Tristan talked to him about on Maya's FaceRange. Maya is first confused but figures out Tristan was the one talking to Campbell through Tristan's signals. Campbell asks Maya if they can talk about it on FaceRange and Maya says yes. Campbell leaves to go back to his table and Tristan is convinced by Maya to go over and talk to him. Tristan asks if there's a spot for one more, mortifying his brother, to which Campbell responds with "I think you have the wrong table", making everyone laugh. Tristan walks back to his table with Maya, humiliated. Campbell later walks up to Tristan and Maya and apologizes for being mean to Tristan. He explains that he's homesick and now his only family is the Hockey Team, so he has to fit in with them. They accept his apology and he walks away, and Tristan asks Maya for her FaceRange password so he can talk to Campbell again. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects. *The episode is titled "Walking On Broken Glass" In America. *This episode marks the end to Drew and Bianca's second relationship *This episode marks Campbell Saunders's first speaking role. *Katie and Jake kiss in this episode. *In this episode, Katie reveals to the whole school that her and Drew had sex. *This is the first appearance of the Degrassi Power Squad since Need You Now (2). *The episode title was changed to Gives You Hell in CAN, however, Teennick didn't want an episode title to have profanity in it, so the US episode title remains "Walking on Broken Glass." |-| Gallery= Gallery Niceweavemarisol.jpg Screen Shot 2012-07-17 at 10.29.00 AM.jpg proxy.jpg degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-3-Preview-Clip.jpg afsfsfsfafsf.jpg dfgdfgd.jpg dfgdfhfsdf.jpg dfgserwrwer.jpg dfgsfsfwer.jpg dghsdfsf.jpg dgsdfsfsf.jpg dhsdsdfsd.jpg gfdhgdgf.jpg gfhdfgdfg.jpg gfhfdsfs.jpg lksfjslkfj.jpg sdfsfretrewt.jpg sdfsrewrer.jpg sdfwerrtr.jpg sdrfewrwer.jpg sfsfwerwr.jpg sfwerrwerrw.jpg sfwerwer.jpg sjhfskjhf.jpg dg120304-2.jpg dg120304-3.jpg dg120304-4.jpg dg120304-5.jpg Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 9.09.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 9.03.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 8.57.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 9.09.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 9.04.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 9.47.40 PM.png Default.jpg DefaultEli.jpg DefaultBecky.jpg DefaultEli1.jpg DefaultBianca.jpg DefaultKatie.jpg DefaultKatie1.jpg DefaultJatie.jpg DefaultJatie1.jpg DefaultKatie2.jpg DefaultTristan.jpg DefaultKatie3.jpg DefaultTristan2.jpg DefaultTristan4.jpg DefaultJatie3.jpg DefaultDrianca.jpg DefaultDrew.jpg DefaultKatie5.jpg DefaultNiners.jpg DefaultCam.jpg DefaultKatie6.jpg DefaultMarimo.jpg Defaultdallas.jpg DefaultTristan3.jpg DefaultEClare.jpg DefaultKatie7.jpg DefautTristan5.jpg DefaultBecky1.jpg DefaultBianca3.jpg 6575g.jpg 7687uhj.jpg 9879oui.jpg 897uiokj.jpg 7899ijk.jpg 9789oik.jpg 9908ok.jpg 789uik.jpg 5654tef.jpg Try5.jpg 98uikjkjj.jpg 78ijk.jpg 8789jj.jpg 765tf.jpg 45554fg.jpg 897oijk.jpg 3543ggg.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *TeenNick Promo |-| Quotes= Quotes *Marisol: "To find Drew, and introduce his man parts to my boot!" *Tristan (to Owen): "Go suck an egg!" *Bianca (to Katie): "Did you know there's starving children in Africa, you dumb bitch?!" |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Bad Girl"'' by Matt Webb - Heard when Marisol tells Katie she bought Jake to the sleepover as a rebound for her and continues when Eli walks into The Dot to meet Becky. *''"Thrilla"'' by Arahm Lee *''"Feed You To The Sharks"'' by The Turbo A.C.'s |-| Links= Links *Watch Gives You Hell (1) on TeenNick (US-only) *Watch Gives You Hell (1) on MuchMusic (Canada-only) *Watch Gives You Hell (1) on Movreel (International) *Watch Gives You Hell (1) on VidXDen (International) *Download Gives You Hell (1) on Living On Video - TV (International) *Watch Gives You Hell (1) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes